First generation
by ApollodoraTheExplorer
Summary: A prequel to the 2001 series of cyborg 009 made up of narratives from the first four cyborgs based on the first few episodes of the show which i have seen.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

**_My cyborgs, my warriors; you will be. You will become the paving stones for the next generation of warfare; you are the future. In your hands are the abilities to dominate the world; to save it, to destroy it. You alone will shape the societies of the future as I see fit. No-one will see this coming and no-one will stop it. It is time to embrace the future. I, the Black ghost, I will show you the way and you will create the path for others. Now, it shall begin_****_… 001… _**


	2. chapter one, the awakening

A quick disclaimer! I don't own these characters or ideas or the story.I'm notbright enough to come up with anything that original. This was written when i'd only seen the first wight episodes of the 2001 series so bear with me k? There's no DrGilmore in mine by the way.

FIRST GENERATION

Chapter 001 - the awakening

**_001…_** All of a sudden, I wake up; I am aware. How did that happen? I begin to recognise things around me; sounds have meaning now. The voices talking around me actually make sense. This is too sudden; for a moment I panic. The most natural thing for me comes: tears. A voice talks just beyond my closed eyes. _Open your eyes. _How did I understand that? I open my eyes to receive bright light and shadowy people staring down at me. I open my mouth and try to talk in the same way they do; only useless babbling comes out. One of them leans down and speaks to me. _Now, now, Ivan,_ _you know how to talk now. I can only help you if you talk to me. _He waves his hand to the other people and they all walk out of the room; leaving me all alone. It's so cold; I begin to cry again. And I keep trying to talk like them but nothing comes out. I keep trying, time rolls by. Nothing is working; I try to move but my arms and legs are too weak. I keep trying until eventually I just think it. I think the words and all of a sudden I'm beginning to make sense. **_Help, help me, _**I say. **_I_****_'m cold and I'm hungry and you left me all alone. _**Within moments the men are back with a blanket and a bottle of warm milk. _See, _says the leader. _Was that so hard Ivan? I mean, 001. _001? What's 001? Is that me? If so, who's Ivan? This is so hard. My thoughts are cut off as a young woman in a white coat picks me up and shoves the nib of the bottle into my mouth. She talks, not to me, to the leader man. _Christ Gamo, _she says. _You are one messed up man; I mean this is your own child for god's sake. _I look at him for a minute; he scowls and retorts in an indignant tone. _This was the way I was raised, I see no problem with it; besides, this is Erika__'s child. She wanted it, not me. _This is all too much; all this is coming in so fast. Why wasn't it like this before? All I have of time before this is a hazy picture in my head of my mother, Erika, holding me tight and screaming at, at someone. I try to talk again; but I can't. I just gargle and cry again. I hold my arms out. Gamo looks down and me and tells me that he can't help me until I ask again. I catch him saying another word even though his lips remain tightly shut. _**Cyborg**. _Cyborg? What's that? Gamo instructs the others to leave and the woman puts me down and says something to Gamo. _Listen up Doc, you__'d better get some other cyborgs in fast to feed this kid; this isn't in my job detail. _So I am a cyborg, but what is that; I have to try and talk again if I want to know. Gamo has begun talking again. _Don__'t ask me there; ask Kuroda. I just started the work on Ivan, I mean 001, there. On the next bunch you'll have to moan to Kuroda. Let's go. _The door closes behind the two of them. I get no help until I can speak again. I keep trying. My concept of time awakens. I spend two days in the cold dark, on my own. Trying over, and over, to talk. I just babble. Then the door opens after the second day. Another man walks in; he's Kuroda. I just knew it. He wraps me up in a blanket and feeds me; he mutters to himself as I drink with relish. _Honestly, that Gamo, he__'s crazy; the boss could quite easily tear me a new one if our first test subject starves. Go on then junior; drink up or it's me on the line, at least until after the tests. _Tests? That word makes me shake. **_What_****_'s a cyborg? _**I ask. **_What are the tests for? _**Kuroda looks like he's about to explode; he spend ten minutes going on about incompetent brain doctors and not explaining the situation. He looks down and begins to talk to me. _How much do you know then little one? _I think for a moment. **_I know I_****_'m 001 and that I'm not normal. _**He puts me down and begins to explain. _You, are a cyborg. That__'s a human with extra added. You're technically not human anymore. We made you this way and we have given you special powers; but the thing is we don't know how well we've done so we need to run a few tests to see just what you're capable of. There eventually will be more; in time and you lot will lead the way to the future. _I can hear more; he's not telling me everything. He thinks I won't live through these tests. I'll never grow up. I'll be a freak and I'll probably be replaced in next to no time. I talk back. **_What do you mean? Who_****_'s going to replace me? Why won't I grow up? _**He looks startled and he backs off. It takes him several minutes to recover, then, he sits down next to me. He speaks, and I notice; he keeps repeating in his second voice _Don__'t think, don't think dammit. _He then speaks properly. _I forgot you could read thoughts little one; try not to read our thoughts, okay? It might get you into trouble and one like you doesn't want trouble. Right? _I promised, for the time. A cold night passes without event; I find that I'm not sleeping, or even tired. There is nothing to do or be done during the night hours so I just lie still and let my new mind wander. I think I had some sort of dream; I see faces. Ten faces; nine men, one woman. They look at me as though they know and trust me; they make me feel safe. I think and think of them; I want to see them. When the morning comes Kuroda enters, flanked by Gamo and the woman; it's time for the first test. I am carried to a white room and placed on the floor; I can hear their thoughts. The woman thinks this is slightly too much for me; someone tells her to keep her thoughts to herself. Does that mean someone else can hear her too? A giant metal, thing, moves towards me; it raises its hand and is about to strike downwards. I am scared; a white light surrounds me. The thing is sent flying back. This continues for some time and eventually the door to the left of me opens; I have done well in my first test. As Kuroda picks me up I see a sudden string of images and thoughts; this is the Black Ghost organisation, they want to have control of the world through war and its profits, cyborgs like me will be mass produced after the tests are finished and they will be the weapons of the future. We will dominate the battles to come and we will conquer the world for the Black Ghost; I don't want to be part of this. The white shield comes back, Kuroda goes flying, Gamo lands sprawled on the floor; I begin crying. I don't want it, for a brief moment all the people in the room are lying on the floor clutching their heads and screaming; I make them hurt all over and nothing they can do will change it. All of a sudden it is just me and a man in a skull mask; there is only black around us. He talks to me. **_Excellent 001, this is just what I_****_'m looking for; if you do as I say this will lead us to a great new world. _**In a split second after he has stopped talking I stop hurting all the people; Kuroda dashes forward and puts something around my head. I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

ANOTHER NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Horray! More at last! More will hopefully arrive weekly from now on so enjoy! This is also in dedication to my first reviewer: Demon Darkchild. Thanks for the great review.

BRIDGE 1

When I wake up again I am in a room that is painted white and there is a boy of about eighteen lying on the bed next to my cot; he is unconscious. I know him; he was in my dream. I can't hear any thoughts; he isn't even dreaming. I silently promise to myself that I will never use these gifts to hurt other people again; I won't become a weapon ever again. I won't simply become one of their tools of evil. When this boy wakes up I'll make him understand too; maybe we can even escape together, get away from here. He stirs; I try to talk to him. **_Wake up_****_… can you hear me? Wake up now…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 002 - learning to stand

**_Wake up_****_… can you hear me? Wake up now… _**That was the first thing I remembered hearing; out of pure habit I just assume it's my old man and I tell him where he can cram school. It takes me about ten minutes of hearing it to suddenly click that, wait a second, this voice is in my head; **then **I wake up, I sit up in a flash, completely freaked out. It takes me another five minutes to realise that this ain't the hospital either; I look around. The voice talks again. **_Don_****_'t look so worried there; sit up and I'll explain what's going on. _**Hmph, easy for you to say there; wait a second. I'm talking back to the voice in my head; this might easily be a nut house and maybe I just totally freaked out over that last job I was on. The voice talks, again. **_You_****_'re not in an institution; however strange this might seem you're not crazy. _**I decide to physically talk back; maybe then I'll feel a bit saner. _Oh yeah, _I say, god this feels so dumb. _If I was crazy that__'s exactly what I'd tell myself; or is this this just some sick joke guys? Very funny; but cut the crap and show yourself or I'll tear ya a new one. **I****'m right here.**_ It tells me.**_ Just look down and to your left. _**I'm crazy, I actually follow the voice's advice; I see a little baby. _Are you shitting me! _I say. _This little guy can__'t be you! It just ain't possible. It ain't! _It takes a little while for the voice to talk again. **_But I am; how can I prove it to you then? _**I think for a moment. _If you are the kid, then, wave both your arms in the air and open your mouth. _It did. He wasn't shitting me. Crap, I hate it when things are difficult. **_Are you satisfied now? _**For a moment all I can do is stare like some slack-jawed hick with my mouth wide open as if I'd never seen something different before; then all I can do is repeat myself several times. _It ain__'t possible, just ain't possible; ain't no way… _Then junior butts in on my train of thoughts. **_Why do you say _****_'ain't' all the time? It's not natural for you and you keep reminding yourself to say it. Your parents didn't like you saying it; they thought you were ashamed of them. That's half of the reasons why you kept saying it. _**I think I just blew a gasket somewhere; I never told anyone that and this kid is saying it as though everyone knows it. I completely freak out and begin yelling my ass off at the baby; must be hilarious to see but I'm absolutely losing it. Eventually I take a deep breath, count to ten, swear again a couple of times, take another deep breath and ask the kid how in the hell he knew that. **_It_****_'s the power I have. _**He says. Power? What the hell? I get the feeling that his is going to lead to another freak-out section so I take a deep breath. **_I_****_'m a cyborg, so are you. _** Again another billion questions come out of my mouth and it taken another age for me to calm down. Then, and only then, does the little guy begin to tell me everything. **_You and I are cyborgs; that means humans that have been altered by machines so we are part machines. It means we have special abilities. We were created by an organisation called Black Ghost. They want to make the best available soldiers out of people by turning them into cyborgs. We_****_'re test subjects for the time when cyborgs are mass-produced. Get me so far? Oh by the way, you don't need to talk out loud, I can hear your thoughts; it's my power, I don't know what yours is yet but I'm sure you'll find out. _**I think so. I ponder this info for a while. Then, out of habit and sheer will, I speak my next question. _Why would they do this? They didn__'t give me a choice. _It takes him a minute; I sit up as I listen. **_They didn_****_'t give me a choice either; after all, before this I was a little baby with no way to object. I think they're just going for whoever's available. I know it's utterly disgraceful; we have to get away from here as soon as we can. _**I am suddenly caught off guard; I was trying to stand up - I saw a sink and tap, I was thirsty as hell, so I tried to go over to it - and my legs simply didn't work. I end up falling flat on my face, which hurts; the little guy finds this rather funny, I don't. I try again to stand up and again, fall flat on my face; I string together every swear word I know then I hear this person coming in the door. The little guy tells me not to mention our little conversation. I just keep trying to get up; I really could go for a drink about now. Then I see a pair of feet right in front of my face; I get hoisted to my feet by this, this, I think I was a robot and placed down rather hard on the bed. Then this boring old fart, the guy who just comes in, starts going on about how my legs haven't been 'activated' yet and how I shouldn't be trying to get up yet; I do what I do with most authoritarian adults and tell him where he can shove it. Then the robot thing smacks me right in the face and I go flying backwards and end up sprawled like some moron on the floor behind my bed with a sore face. The guy walks forward and sticks some thing in my mouth - some piece of electronic equipment - and he tells me to breathe out; I do. It beeps three times and then he sticks some gas mask thing in my face and holds it down; after ten seconds I start coughing and choking like a madman and he stands up. I manage to cough up a few words among the stuff I'm coughing up. _What, the, shit, did you, do, to me, you, bastard? _I get smacked in the face, again, and he then goes into this ages-long talk about how he just got rid of all the tar in my lungs from all the cigarettes I was smoking before; I blank out, it's a habit. I get hoisted up onto my bed again, still coughing like crazy; the guy shows me my new legs. Man, if I thought I was freaking out before; I go completely nuts. (Which is not a good thing to do if you're choking up tar.) The lower half of my legs are just, gone and there's these two metal things going from just above my knee downwards, no surprise I fell over; I go completely nuts and then I actually manage to kick the robot thing in front of me. Christ, these new legs are heavy. The old guy explains that he's called Kuroda and that despite any other names I've had I'm called 002 now; sounds like something out of superman or something. My god I hate superman; the things he was made to do to America's enemies during the war. My old man never shut up about it when I was going through my superman phase; I burned all my comics in a trashcan just to shut him up. The old guy pulls me out of my thoughts and explains that my new abilities will be tested tomorrow morning and that I should practice walking for now. I throw the nearest thing at him - which happens to be a glass of water (my god, how much am I going to swear today?) - And he walks out. The kid makes some supposedly-humorous comment about it and I try to stand up again. I swear, I go at it and at it for like five hours and by the end I can make it to the other end of the room without wobbling or stumbling; these new legs are so hard to use but I tell you, when I got to that sink I drank so much; and now I'm regretting it 'cos I have no idea where the bathroom is and I'm determined not to ask the kid.

The next morning comes - I found the bathroom (thank god) eventually - and it's time for my test; I ain't gonna go into too much detail but I found out that I have this 'accelerator' thing which makes me go super fast and once my new legs have been run in I should be able to fly. How cool is that? I'm determined to fly before the next cyborg comes in to show me up; the kid told me that there'd be more test cyborgs eventually. It'd be nice to have someone else to talk to rather than 001... But it could take me a while; I wonder if superman ever had this problem. He never seemed to have any problem with his powers; lucky bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

BRIDGE 2

Another two days pass; I can fly now. Hot damn! I rule! The kid keeps reminding me that these scientists serve an evil cause; like I could forget. We need a plan of action, and soon. The next cyborg is lying asleep on the bed next to mine; holy hell, she is so gorgeous. I can't wait 'til she wakes up. I wanna see what powers she's got. Not like I'm jealous or anything. She just moved and spoke in her sleep. French! Crap, I don't know any French. The kid begins to talk to her. **_Can you hear me there? Hello? You have to wake up now there_****_…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 003 - a new day.

**_Can you hear me there? Hello? You have to wake up now there_****_… _**What? Who's speaking? There's so much noise. Where am I? There are so many voices. Only one voice is calm and clear; the rest seem so loud and slightly muffled. The first voice talks again. **_Wake up. You must open your eyes, before they realise you_****_'ve awoken; hurry! _**I open my eyes; I wish I hadn't. My vision is completely different. Everything seems like it's in front of me at once; I can see everything. And the noise, it keeps getting louder and louder; my head feels ready to burst. I hear one voice closer than the others. _Is she okay there 001? She looks kinda ill. _The first voice resonates in my head; and as far as I can see, it does in the second person's head too. _**She, I mean, you should be okay there 003. It**__**'s just your new eyes and new hearing adjusting. Take some time. **Zero, zero trois? Quest ce'que c'est? Je ne comprends pas… _This is too much for me; as far as I know this is just some horrible dream or hallucination and all I want to do is wake up back at home. I open my eyes again and try to ignore the things behind the walls; there's a boy my own age with a large nose looking down at me. For what I guess he's not very smart; I can hear a baby gargling somewhere close. But, I can hear everything; the footsteps of two janitors five floors up, the whispered conversation of two cooks as they fry vegetables, even the breathing of two scientists on the floor below me. The boy's heartbeat is thudding in my ears; the heartbeat which I take to be the baby's is a lot slower. I can see the janitors, the cooks, everything; I try to cover my eyes but I see through them. I start to panic. The boy in front of me says something to try and calm me. I'm not listening. I hear the first voice in my head again. **_Please, calm down 003. You_****_'ll end up hurting yourself. _**I take several deep breaths; then, once everything has stopped spinning, I start talking. _Where am I? What__'s going on? Why do you keep calling me 003? _The boy in front of me starts talking but the voice in my head intervenes. **_Um, 002, why don_****_'t you let me take care of this? _**He scowls and closes his mouth. The other voice begins again. **_I_****_'m afraid you won't like what I'm saying very much; you're a cyborg now. That's an advanced human with parts that are machine. We are test subjects for a mass organisation called Black Ghost who want to mass produce cyborgs after they have learned as much as they can from testing on us. We've all been given special abilities from our cybernetic parts. I can talk to people I their heads and 002 there can fly and move very fast. _**It's just too much; I run over to the other side of the room and curl up in a corner. The boy 002 walks over and tries to help me. Within moments I'm screaming at him; I even kick him. He doubles over and begins swearing. I just can't take this. The door to my left opens and some men walk in. one of them starts yelling at 002. _What did you do! _He retorts with several swearwords and ends up getting knocked over by one of their henchmen and he swears even more. They stand above me and I get hoisted to my feet; I send a kick out at them and then I get knocked to the floor. They leave some food at the edge of the room and walk out; leaving me sobbing and crying and 002 swearing and yelling. After a few minutes 002 stands up and picks the two trays of food up; he leaves one next to me and sits down on his bed. Despite my wish to remain alone I end up eating the food. Once 002 is finished he clears his throat and starts talking. _Y__'know, I'm on your side there 003. The enemy is those scientists and the organisation they work for. They're like, large scale death merchants. Me and 001 there, we're your friends. _I look around. He tilts his head over to the baby in the cot. _You_ _can__'t be serious. _I say. _Completely. _He says. **_I am the baby._** Says the voice, _**I know it**__**'s hard to deal with but you have to take my word for it. We both want to help you; 002? **Yeah? _Says the other one. There is a moment's pause and then he gets up, somewhat shakily, and carries the baby over to me. It reaches a hand over to me and I take it from 002; I start crying again, thoughts of my brother swim through my mind. He's probably devastated; he'll have the hard job of telling Maman and Pére that I'm missing, presumed dead. I look up and ask them how long I've been out; 002 shrugs and 002 tells me that he thinks it's been about a week and a half since I was last in France.

I must have been crying for some time; the men come back in and walk over to me; they tell me, in my own language, that it's time for the first test; they want to ensure that my 'abilities' are actually going to work. I get marched off and 002 tries to stop them and gets another smack in the face. The test is rather simple; I'm simply in an insulated room that's completely dark and they simply make me say what I see and hear at separate times. It took hours though and I think I passed out at the end of it; tight spaces for a long time make me nervous and I think the stress of finding out such things is another thing. I wake up several hours later in the room with 001 and 002; there's more food on the table and 002 is looking rather worried. I ask him what the problem is. He looks over to me and shakes his head. _001 won__'t wake up; he fell asleep just after you got taken to your test. That was nine hours ago and he just won't wake up…_


	7. Chapter 7

BRIDGE 3

001 still hasn't woken after three days; we've established the fact that he is indeed, alive; but he just won't wake up no matter what we try. Also, the next subject has arrived; it's a man, in his thirties. They're still operating on him; I can see it. I tell 002 how lucky he is that he can't see this; he shrugs and stares up at the ceiling from his bed. I wonder though; what will this new cyborg be able to do? He looks pretty rough. Only time will tell though. More food arrives and 002 and I sit and eat in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 004 - blind truth.

Everything is black, I feel exhausted; there are voices somewhere out there. One male, one female, so far I can't tell what they're saying; it all sounds like I'm hearing them from behind a wall or from the surface when I'm underwater. As time slowly ticks by they begin to get clearer; they're arguing over something. The girl's is becoming more high-pitched by the minute; the boy's is only getting louder.

After more time words begin to get clearer; someone won't wake up, it's been ten days since he fell asleep. They're both blaming each other; the girl begins to cry. I try to move my hand; nothing happens. I open my eyes; a white room is revealed to me. Bad idea; way too bright in here. It takes five minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light; even then my head is pounding. Neither of the two who were arguing can be seen so far; my hands still aren't responding. I try talking. Nothing at first. I keep trying but haven't had anything to drink for ages.

I eventually manage to croak out something. _Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? _

Both voices stop. Footsteps sound and two faces look down at me; one girl, one boy. The girl leans close and speaks to me. _Can you understand me? _She says. I nod. I tell her I can't move my hands. She speaks to the other - did she just call him a number? - And between them they manage to help me sit up. It's more than a little ludicrous, me needing their help; it makes me feel much older than I actually am. The boy sits down on the bed next to mine and sighs; the girl moves back and sits down on the floor. There's this awkward silence for what feels like a long time and I'm the one who ends up breaking it.

_So tell me, where am I? Who are you? And what the hell is going on? _They both look away for a moment and then the girl begins talking. _I suppose we__'ll have to tell you the story since 001 doesn't seem to be doing much. _001? What the? She goes on, with the occasional input from the boy; she is 003, the boy is 002 and the baby in the room is 001. I'm officially 004. This place is a base of 'Black Ghost' who are a major arms dealer and want to control the world; we are cyborgs - advanced humans with freakish powers. We aren't going to stand for it.

I just happen to look down at my hands when they're explaining; I completely lose it. _OH HOLY FREAKING SHEISE! _My hands are metal; I was not ready for that. The boy complains about me giving him a goddam heart attack. There's another awkward silence where I keep staring at these new hand and the other two - 002 and 003 - are just sitting around.

After a while 002 speaks. _Meh, you just wait __'til you gotta try walking. Those new legs are phoney too. _New legs too! This is just too much for me right now. A man walks in the door and tells 002 to keep his mouth shut; he says something inappropriately nasty back. I look over to the man and begin talking.

_Where's Hilda? What did you do to her? _He looks confused. Another man talks back and walks into the room. _He doesn__'t understand you 004; if you're referring to the woman you were previously with, she died. Just gave up, even before the ambulance arrived. What does it matter now anyway? You have a new obligation to us now; don't listen to the other three. Now 002, has 001 woken up yet? _

Now I'm mad. I stand up - regardless of my new legs not being supposed to work - and grab this guy right by the shirt. _Don__'t… you… dare… treat her like she's just nothing or you'll have **me **to answer to! _I throw him right across the room, he hit's the wall pretty hard; and I end up regretting it. I get knocked to the other side of the room, right over the three beds, by some huge metal, thing; I think I cracked the wall, and hit my head pretty hard.

The man gets up and begins speaking again. _She__'s dead, face it. She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it; give it up. _I get caught off guard and he sticks something in my mouth, some sort of machine; he tells me to breathe out, when I do it beeps five times. He sticks a gas mask on my face and holds it there; in moments I'm coughing and choking. There's a mix of blood and what looks to be tar in my hand where I was coughing; the men and the metal thing leave some food on the table and leave to 002 yelling at them to rot in hell. I sit back, wince at the pain in my head and stare down at my new hands; both are fake. I flex the left hand and for an instant it flickers with a small light; I try again and this time the light stays. For an experiment I move my hand down onto the floor; when I lift it again there's a small cut in the floor where my hand was.

003 walks over and helps me up to my feet. _You shouldn__'t be so violent, _she says. _We__'re going to figure out a plan between us when 001 wakes up. _I ask her what's so special about the kid anyway, through my consistent coughing. She explains his powers to me; mind reading, telekinesis, that kind of thing. She then goes on to explain that 002 is super fast and can fly and she can see, hear and sense things really, really well. All this is exhausting; all I can think of is Hilda. Did she really die or is this some freakish dream.

Maybe this is just some delusion that happened because of nerves on the verge on making the switch from East to West. I keep lying awake waiting to fall asleep so I can wake up next to Hilda with another chance. I drift into an uneasy sleep and dream of bright lights in front of the deepest darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

BRIDGE 4

Despite me wishing for it every night this is no dream; I've fallen into a deep depression. It's been seven days since I woke up here; the infant woke up two days ago and gave their story credibility. I had my first test too; what kind of a demented person puts gun in the place of someone's hand. And an automatic at that! There's bruises all the way up my arm and it's hurting like hell; that, coupled with the crap food, is making my depression a whole lot worse. 001 tried to tell me encouraging things but I find it hard to take advice from someone who can't even talk properly on his own. The only thing that's keeping me from just giving up completely is the escape plan we're devising between us. Only time will tell…


	10. Chapter 10

Note from the author: Yaaaay! Halfway through my first posted fanfic! Three cheers and four cyborgs! I'd also like to say that work is in progress for 'second generation' and i need an opinion from my readers. Should i include 009's part in 'second generation' or should he get a shorter story to himself? All thoughts are welcome but i need to know within three weeks from today (21st August). Anyway, thanks to all my readers for reading this and special thanks to my reviewers for saying those nice things and helping make the story easier to read.

Chapter 5 - the plan.

The other three are taking it in turns to feed me now; 002 moans about it every time. He says he wasn't made for things like this. I can feel their thoughts a lot better this time now that I've had some sleep; 003 told me I was out for fifteen days and they were really worried about me. 004 doesn't talk unless it's completely, absolutely necessary; he sits alone in a corner of the room, only eats once a day and scowls at the scientists when they come in. He was brought in yesterday unconscious with his arms and legs covered in bruises; apparently they wanted to test the strength of his metal arms and legs by dropping him from varied heights. The metal proved it's strength no problem; but the flesh attached to it is still weak. Now he's gone from bad to worse. 003 is depressed too but she tried to express herself better; all 002 has is anger.

The tension between the three of them is growing because they can't talk about the plan out loud due to the fact that our captors are always listening: I give them new details of the plan as I think of them. But I worry to myself; there was that other psychic in the room before, during my test. What if he's listening? There are so many ways for this to go wrong. Kuroda comes in with a change of clothes for us all; green combat wear, it looks like. He tosses one to each of them and gives mine to 003; after a cold stare from her he backs out of the room.

**_So what? _**Thinks 002. **_Do we put these on or what? If it holds some kinda obligation thing like going right into the middle of a battlefield I_****_'m gonna just put my jets to these._** 003 walks over to my crib and lets me hold my uniform for a second; I see flashes of images but nothing particularly bad. **_I don_****_'t see anything bad about them but I'm not very good at this yet, _**I say.**_ I think it_****_'s just new clothes, but, be on your guard. _**

003 looks down at me as she's changing me. _We__'ll do our best Petit, _she says. _But we will need your help too. _004 and 002 are already changed; 003 walks over to the small bathroom and returns a couple of minutes later. I can sense it now; it is safe for me to explain the plan so far.**_ Are you all listening? _**I say, stupid question I know, but better safe than sorry. They all nod and pretend to be doing other things like eating or reading as I explain things.

**_I've figured out our means of escape; a boat. This entire facility is a huge island and there's only one place where it's technologically and geologically possible to get out; we can hijack a smaller boat and sail until we find land. _**It's a plan filled with holes and problems; 002 points this out. If I was tall enough I'd give him a sarcastic look and continue but since I can't even stand up I decide to just keep going. **_It_****_'s the only possible way unless any of you knows how to fly a plane. I thought not. There's a shift change around the docks every six hours; midnight, six in the morning, midday and six in the evening. Our time window is very small; barely two minutes to get in there undetected. That means we need to go about this as smoothly as we can with no foul-ups; so once the plan is finished I need each of you to memorise it and all the details I give you. I'll give you more info after 002 gets back from his test. _**

I get a nasty look from 002. _Test? _He says. It's the same one they tried on 004 a couple of days back; testing the strength of artificial limbs by dropping the subject from a very high height. I tell the three of them that; for the first time 004 laughs, albeit sarcastic, and he turns to 003. _I__'m telling you frauline; feel glad you'll never have to go through that. It seriously hurts. My heart bleeds for you 002. _002 scowls and retorts; when a challenge arises between those two nothing stops them. _Maybe, but then again it__'ll be an absolute breeze for me 'cos I'm not some old wimp who's past his day. You never know. Hey 003, make sure gramps over there doesn't fall over and break a hip or something? _002 chortles to himself and 003 scowls back at him. _Keep me out of your stupid power struggles garçon; just don__'t you hurt yourself. Either of you. I want out of here alive and we need to work together; but I hope you know: once we reach the mainland I'm leaving all three of you and heading back to France. I don't want any reminders of this hellish place. _

Then Kuroda comes in with two assistants and tells 002 that it's time for another test; 002 calls him every bad name under the sun and I catch him with a last mental communication before he's too far off. **_I_****_'m going to be looking through your eyes 002; try to look around you so I can get an idea of where we're going. Good luck. _**Then it's just the three of us in the room together; 004 lies down on his bed and mutters something about really wanting a cigarette roundabout now and 003 paces the room for a while.

Hours pass, the other two fall asleep, and something exceptionally strange happens: I'm lying awake and staring up at the ceiling and all of a sudden the picture in front of me fades; all of a sudden I see the hand of an adult in front of me I'm holding a scalpel. I look down and see a figure on a table in front of me; me, and three others are operating. The man in front I recognise as 004. I conclude this is a memory that I'm picking up from Dr Kuroda. I can't look away, I can't rid the images from my head; I end up screaming as I see the other three's operations right in front of my eyes and then, my own. It's more than I can bear. Objects go flying across the room and the windows smash. I begin to realise that it's being here that's bringing thee visions on; this one and the one I had earlier. There's just so much pain and emotion here; it's affecting me. The last thing I see is my father - Dr Gamo - looking down at the me on the table and saying _Here is our future. _Then, I black out.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyho! Thanks to my readers for the new reviews; hope ya like the new chapter

BRIDGE 5

I now see that my plan must be put into effect sooner; when I wake up I see 004 looking down at me and 003 and 002 are nowhere to be seen. 004 asks what the Sheise was wrong, I tell him it was simply a vision. _Well whatever it was you certainly gave us a fright; everything__'s all broken up, _004 says. _003__'s sitting in the corner. Apparently her hearing is pretty super strong; she fainted. _002 returns half an hour later, bruised, in pain and swearing his mouth off; the robot things leave him on his bed and walk out. He manages to grab 004 by his shirt and squeeze in a sentence before he passes right out: _At least **I **didn__'t pass out before the test ended, ya loser. _004 sighs and sits down on his bed. I think to myself that a sea voyage that could potentially last weeks with those two at each other's throats could be disastrous.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 6 - hindrance and hatred

I wake up about ten hours after my test ended, I swear, again; I wouldn't be surprised if my first ever word was a swearword. 004 has one of those _I told you so _looks on his face; smarmy loser. 003 helps me sit up and junior tells me that it might be a coupe of days before I'm walking again.

**_Which is bad, _**he continues. **_I want to execute the plan as soon as possible for fear of falling into another fifteen-day slumber. If we can be carrying out the plan within a week things should be okay; it all depends on you three working together. I think I can psychically convince the men that they aren_****_'t seeing you but you three need to be the ones to open doors, enter codes and steer boats; for that I need you all to follow my every instruction. Understand? _**

We all agree; I think we know how important getting the hell out of here is and even a loser like 004 or I would be willing to put pride aside for a few days. Then 001 gives the warning, **_Kuroda, _**and we instantly revert back to our nasty normal conversation. _I may have fainted, _004 starts. _But at least I was able to walk afterwards; I think that proves me to be stronger than you Zwitter. _I snort back at him. _I could easily get right up from this bed and whup you one from here to Chicago no problem pal; get over here and I__'ll prove it to ya! _He walks over to the other side of the room and sits down. _Why don__'t you come over here and prove how tough you are then macho man? I'll even give you the first hit, seeing as how I got a gun in my hand. _003 gives a huge sigh and lies down with her hands covering her face. _You__'re both such children; grow up! _I do a sappy imitation of her like the kids used to do of me when I was in grade school; she gives me a look that could make superman flinch.

Kuroda comes in with dinner, same food as always: potatoes, fruit juice, chewy ham and cheese. All five types of disgusting; I throw my ham at Kuroda and to my complete surprise it hits him smack bang in the face. _He shoots, he scores! _I yell out. Kuroda growls and walks out of the room. Once he's out of hearing distance we revert to our normal selves: 003 goes back to sitting like a kid all sad and stuff, 004 sits in the corner and pouts and I sit pouting too. The kid stats talking again after five or so minutes.

**_We need to go as soon as you're up to moving 002; how're you feeling anyway. _**I didn't actually think to try walking; I shift these great hulks of metal I call my legs over the side of my bed and try standing up. Bad move on my part. I fall forward onto my nose - very painful and very, very annoying - and 003 helps me back up onto the bed; she says I'm way too heavy for my age. I blame the artificial limbs personally. **_Regardless, _**says the kid. **_We need to plan this articulately. Right, we strike one week from today at midnight; we break out of here at eleven forty-five, make our way to the docks, break in, get provisions and go. I know it seems simple, but this fortress is very complex and the guards are all armed. Hence, I_****_'m giving you all duties; 004, you're in charge of assault. 003, you need to make sure we know an enemy is coming before he knows we're coming. 002, you need to secure a location once we've captured it; work alongside 004. I'm going to make sure we remain invisible and that all the doors open for us. We clear? _**As if it couldn't be. 003 is a radar, 004 gets to blow their brains off and I get to finish them off; easy.

As if, something'll mess up, like someone gets hurt or we miss the change in shift; the possibilities are endless. But as long as we can cover each others' backs we might have a minute chance at success; I hope. Part of me hopes that I'll get to extract sweet vengeance on Kuroda before we go. **_Don_****_'t get your hopes up 002, _**the tyke says in my head, stupid mind reading. **_Our first concern is getting out of here alive; not our vendetta with Kuroda. Focus on getting out, not being the weapon they want you to be; it_****_'d just be conforming to what they want. _**Damn, there was me wanting to send an accelerated kick right into his jaw; that'd be pretty sweet. Almost as good as giving one to a few old rivals and nemeses from back home; which I might even get to do if I get out of here. But then the kid reminds me that I'd be making a weapon out of myself. Regardless of promising the kid not to become a weapon I go to bed thinking sweet thoughts of giving my fifth grade teacher a perfect accelerated kick in the gut. I love these dreams…


	13. Chapter 13

BRIDGE 6

Four days have passed; I'm up and walking, the plan has been finalised and perfected to the best of our group abilities and we set the thing rolling in three days time. Until then we can only wait, it sucks; we're all so tense. You'd think Black Ghost himself were about to walk in and blow our brains out for even thinking about escaping from the way were acting. 003 had another test; she didn't say anything about it, all that happened was that she went in angry and all but when she got out she was all pale and listless. Another good reason to vacate the premises ASAP. Time is precious and we might not all survive if we stay here much longer…


	14. Chapter 14

Another note from the author: hi all, wow, nearly finished the full story. And i wish to make a note. i apologisw for my mistake in chapter ten. i made 004 say 'Frauline' when it's actually 'Fraulein'; thanks to Aureali for pointing it out.

Chapter 7 - The flight for freedom.

It's tonight, dear god; I didn't sleep last night, or the night before. I can't bring myself to eat much more than is absolutely necessary; if I don't eat Kuroda will notice and then alarm bells will ring and then the plan will be ruined. 001 also reminds me that I need to keep up my strength; if I faint mid-escape everything will be jeopardised. I just want this to be over; I want to go home, to my life, to my family. **_And you will, _**says the petit bebe 001. **_We just need to get through this one night and we_****_'ll be free; you can go home after this. We all can; just be strong. _**

Be strong? It seems an alien concept to me; these past few weeks have been a constant nightmare and the other two aren't making things any better. 004 only ever has some nihilistic comment to add about how terrible this whole thing is and 002 calls everyone weaklings; I'll be glad to be rid of the two of the forever. The clock on the wall strikes 2100 hours, time for two hours' sleep; as if. I consider myself under control for simply not screaming; I'll never sleep until I know I'm safe. 002 sleeps like a baby himself; I can tell who's asleep now by their breathing and heartbeat. 004 doesn't sleep either but I feel scared when I talk to him. I'm so tense: every time I hear someone's footsteps within the distance of two floors my heart races; any of the people outside our room could be on their way to destroy us.

At about 2200 hours the building goes quiet, - and when I say quiet I mean the people become quiet; the rest still goes on, heard only by me - we're supposed to wake up at 2300 hours to have enough time to prepare. I wish I could just go over to 004 and talk to him; I'd bet any amount of money he's nervous too. But he seems to be determined to stay alone. I spend the lingering parade of minutes focusing on the task at hand and reminding myself what I have to gain and to lose from this manoeuvre; I used to do that when I was nervous about dance recitals in ballet. It helped for the most part but sometimes the test would be so big I'd only end up becoming more nervous because I'd reminded myself just how much I had to lose if the test went wrong.

I get shaken awake by 002; I actually drifted off for fifteen minutes without realising it. It's now 2320 hours and the room is so tense any one badly placed word could make the rest of us jump right out of our skins; I stare up at the clock. How can something be going too fast and too slow at the same time? After an eternity of no time we hear 001's voice in our heads. **_Let_****_'s go. Don't lose faith now. _**With those words to prompt us we go forth.

004 shoulder charges the door, it collapses underneath him, and we charge outwards; all of a sudden everything becomes a blur for me. I've never done anything even remotely like this. All I do is charge along with the other two, 001 in my arms, and do as I'm told; I see someone coming, I raise the alarm. I duck when 004 yells to duck. Bullets fly out from his hand. 002 dashes forward and sends the men flying as though they were nothing. I see a man approaching from the left, I yell out for 004 to duck, he only just gets out of the way as a man with an automatic rifle charges towards us, screaming like a madman. 002 charges forward and then disappears for a second; the man with the rifle suddenly goes flying back and 002 re-appears. 004 yells out. _We need to get under cover! Find a good point of defence! _He sends more bullets from his hand at the oncoming soldiers.

All of a sudden I begin to panic; the noise around me is deafening, all these people are dying and I'm right in the centre of it. I begin screaming and crying. 004 turns and hits me across the face. _Verdammt!_ _This isn__'t the time to lose momentum; save it for when we're safe! _I cry out as two of the robot men advance. _Look out 004! _He tries to take them down, 002 joins in; they both get caught and held up by their necks. Then 001's eyes glow and the robot release their grip; but there are so many soldiers now. And behind them, shrouded in black, him; the Black Ghost himself. We all hear his voice in our heads. **_It_****_'ll never work cyborgs; you're not ready for this kind of power yet. Get them men! _**The soldiers fire gas canisters from their rifles; everything is fading. 001 tries to put a psychic barrier between us and them but his powers are faulting. Just what is Black Ghost that he can stop 001's powers without a second thought? 002 and 004 fall next to me; I try to yell out as I descend into blackness. It's useless, we are alone. I pass out. _C'est vraiment par-dessus déjà ? _


	15. Chapter 15

BRIDGE 7

Blackness, nothing but dark; where am I? Where are the others? I try to call out to them but I have no voice. I cannot see anything, there is no noise. Is this a dream? Or, did the dream just end? Am I dead? It's so cold. A figure appears in front of me; Black Ghost. He tells me that we aren't ready for the world and that it isn't ready for us either. I'm terrified. _Where are the others! _We are all going to wait until the world is ready for us and vice versa. What? All of a sudden I can hear more voices, this is a dream then, and I am waking up. All of a sudden, bright light…


	16. Chapter 16

Final note from the author: Hi to all. This is "officially" the last chapter in first generation but there's a very short epilogue which I'll post as soon as I've perfected it. Enjoy this and keep an eye out for second generation. (I'll try and be quick). thanks.

Chapter 8 - Final thoughts.

I wake up after god knows how long and it's freezing cold; I don't even know where I am. Slowly I open my eyes; I'm in a circular room with the other three. The walls are metal, there's frost on the floor, no-one in the room seems to be moving; I try moving, nothing happens. _002, 003? _I say. _Can you hear me? _003 looks up slowly. _You__'re awake, _she says. _Can you move? _No, I can't; neither can she or 002. 001 is asleep on the floor, covered in frost. I ask what the hell is going on; 003 takes a very deep breath as if she's about to cry and slowly begins speaking.

_We're in the furthest underground room of the base, _she says. _We__'re shortly going to be frozen by the scientists. Apparently the world isn't ready for us and technology needs time to catch up before they can properly begin testing on us; this room is intended for cooling us down until we pass out before they take us to the cryogenic freezers. _This can't be happening, she's already given up; I'm not done yet. I keep trying to move my arms but nothing happens, and this feeling keeps growing on me; this strange sluggish feeling. Like how I feel when it's the day before a huge storm and everything is so humid. But this can't be the end; I won't let it. We were so close to finding a way out; now this?

003 lifts her head again and speaks further, it's draining all her energy just to talk to me. _There, there__'s a forty-five percent chance of us surviving; I can hear them. They don't see us as human at all; to them we're just machines that have broken.. They were in here ten minutes ago; they didn't look me in the eye. We, we're nothing to them. _I look over to her, she's crying; the tears hit the ground and freeze instantly.

002 groans from the other side of the room as he wakes up; I take a turn to explain the situation. By the end of my explanation I feel completely exhausted; 002 keeps trying to move now and has no luck either. He's putting up so much of a fight I can't stand to watch. _Just give it up, _I tell him. _It__'s useless. We've tried to get out and we failed. It's done, face it. _But he doesn't. _No! _He yells. _I won__'t give up till I'm gone. I don't want to die! _He keeps trying, 003 cries, I keep telling 002 it's useless; we end up yelling at each other. We end up completely exhausted. Silence falls in the room as it gets colder and colder and we become further exhausted; 002 only says one thing before letting his head drop forwards onto his chest. _But we were so close__… _I try to talk to 003; she's dropped out too; now I'm alone here.

This can't be the end, it doesn't feel right. I suppose I always had some big dream of dying as an old man, after a long life; with her. But I can already see what will happen if we survive: they'll know we've thought about escaping. They'll put up tighter security and they'll train the men not to listen to us; I've seen it before. We've lost our only chance. As I slowly lose my grip on the world all I can think of is Hilda; it's comforting to know she never had to go through this torture. She's waiting for me now. Blackness…


	17. Chapter 17

Last note from author on this fic: thank you all for reading and reviewing.

EPILOGUE

What? Was that a sound? I've been sleeping, I don't know for how long; something's happening, but what? Another dream? No, it felt different; more genuine, almost, solid. Did I die? Am I going away now?

No. Movement. What was that? A sound? It was so far off, I couldn't make it out; maybe I've just lost my mind. But it felt so real.

Wait, there it is again. Closer this time. It was a sound. A voice. I heard my number mentioned. The noises keep getting louder and closer; not just voices either. Machine noises, my own heart beating; I'm waking up?

A definite voice rings though my mind now. **Subject 004 has resumed respiratory activity. Signs of life indicated. Defrosting process nearing final stage of completion. **

Then it's true. I seem to be drifting upwards; I open my eyes. White light. A man I don't know speaks to me._ You made it. Welcome back, subject 004. Dr Gilmore? Dr Gilmore! All subjects confirmed to have survived the awakening process__…_


End file.
